A Lot To Keep Up With
by knic28
Summary: Petra Ral was a woman of many talents. She was a soldier, an upstanding citizen, a good friend, an excellent baker, and a wonderful person. She was strong in more ways than one, and she had no problem seeing her strength. It was apparent, however, that her strength had been compromised the moment she met one Hanji Zoe.


**A/N: **I don't know what happened this was gonna be like two and a half paragraphs and I was just gonna send it to my friend it was supposed to be about how much I hate Levi but then nothing was mentioned about that I don't even know have some Hanpeto

* * *

><p>Petra Ral was a woman of many talents. She was a soldier, an upstanding citizen, a good friend, an excellent baker, and a wonderful person. She was strong in more ways than one, and she had no problem seeing her strength.<p>

It was apparent, however, that her strength had been compromised the moment she met one Hanji Zoe.

Hanji Zoe was not like any other person Petra had ever met before. They were a whirlwind. They were exciting and high-energy and intelligent and everything Petra loved about human beings. In short, Petra fell in love with Hanji the second she saw them.

Petra first laid eyes on them when she was new to the Survey Corps. She and several others had just gotten out of a meeting, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bouncing figure next to the Commander. Immediately, Petra whirled around to see who (or what) that figure was.

It turned out to be a person with glasses and messy brown hair that was stretching out and complaining (a little too loudly) about how boring they found those meetings to be.

"Man, it's bad enough having to go to those things in the first place, but they're just so _long_ and the speakers' voices are always so boring," the person was saying.

"That may be true," the Commander replied, "but they are necessary."

Unfortunately for her, Petra had begun to follow the two of them, unaware of what she was doing. She was abruptly yanked out of her trance when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Hey, Petra," a voice said. She turned around to see that it was Auruo. "What are you following them for?"

"Oh! I, um, well..."

Auruo smirked at her. "I know that look. You've got a thing for the commander, don't you, sweetie?"

Petra blushed from head to toe. "No! It's just that... The other person with him. What's their name?"

"Huh?" Auruo's hand finally slipped of her shoulder and his smirk slipped of his face. "I don't know. I don't know if I've ever seen them before. C'mon. Let's go."

He turned back and walked away, motioning for her to follow. She did, but only after casting one last glance toward the person.

* * *

><p>On one hand, Petra would've liked to be warned before she saw the person again, but on the other hand, she was glad that she wasn't, as she was sure to over think a meeting between herself and them.<p>

She hadn't been in the best of moods that day. She groggily walked behind her friends to breakfast and slumped down on the table the moment she was sitting.

"Petra," one of them said, prodding her with a food tray they had brought back for her. "Food."

She just groaned and sat up, eyes still closed so she could at least try to pretend that she was still asleep. Messily, she shoved a roll into her mouth and chewed slowly. It was then that she heard a voice behind her.

"Hi there! Mind if I sit with you? I don't think I've seen you around before."

Petra's eyes shot wide open and she choked on the bread she was gnawing at. The person payed no heed to this though and made themself comfortable right next to Petra.

"I'm Hanji Zoe, by the way."

"P-Petra," she managed once she was able to breathe again.

"Nice to meet you," Hanji said with a grin.

"Yeah, you too," Petra returned.

It was then that Petra learned that she had no idea what she was in for when she fell for Hanji at first sight. Hanji was going to be a lot to keep up with, but Petra vowed to do everything in her power to not only keep up with them, but surprise them in everything she could do.


End file.
